Viewpoints
by Cookie Heist
Summary: A collection of oneshots that looks at different perspectives on the events in Twilight Town at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts II. Chapter 1: Hayner. Chapter 2: Roxas.
1. Hayner

**Viewpoints (chapter 1)**  
by Ky

**Summary: **Hayner's perspective on the strange events occurring in Twilight Town, during the beginning of Kingdom Hearts II.  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating: **G  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts II.

* * *

Summer vacation was drawing to a close, and I was misearable. It couldn't be over already. It was impossible. Roxas, Pence, Olette, and I had hardly done anything yet. I felt that if I let this summer pass me by, I'd be letting something really big and important just slip away.

I was not about to let that happen.

After the incident with the photos, I knew something weird was going on. Some… Some _thing_ had stolen photos from people all over town. It wasn't human. It was white and silver, with odd markings, bending and shifting in ways no human ever could. To look at it was unsettling. Not only did it steal photographs, but it also stole the _word_ photo.

I know: too weird. Sounds like something from one of those late-night TV shows your parents wouldn't let you watch when you were a kid because they thought you would get nightmares, right?

Well, it's all true. Ask anybody. Until we got the photos back, no one in Twilight Town could say the word "photo."

But after the photos were returned, that was when things started getting really weird.

When Olette, Pence, and I looked at the photos, we realized immediately that they were all of Roxas. Every single one.

"I wonder if those things weren't trying to take the photos. I wonder if they were after the real Roxas," Pence commented.

Everyone knew Pence loved mysteries and often made up conspiracy theories just for the fun of trying to prove them, but the laughter that followed his little joke was anxious. "Nah, who'd want to kidnap a knucklehead like Roxas?" I exclaimed, giving my best friend a punch to the shoulder.

Roxas hardly even noticed. He just kept staring at the photographs in his hands as if the whole world depended on what he made of them.

And maybe it did.

The nagging feeling in the back of my mind, telling me that I was about to lose something, had now found something in the real world to fixate itself on.

Roxas. Roxas was going to disappear.

The next day, I decided we needed to go to the beach. After all, we hadn't been all summer. As I told Roxas when we arrived at the train station, "We won't always be together like this. So why not make the time we have special?"

Olette handed Roxas the munny for our train tickets, and we headed towards the ticket counter. Halfway up the steps, Roxas tripped and fell flat on his face. I turned and saw how he awkwardly, almost unnaturally, pulled himself to his feet. One of his arms was poised in the air, and he gazed intently into empty space. Thinking he was just shaken from his fall, I hollered, "Three minutes, Roxas!" and headed towards the ticket counter. _C'mon, we're gonna miss the train._

Moments later, Roxas caught up with Pence, Olette, and me.

"All right, let's get tickets!" Olette exclaimed. I could just taste the big soft pretzel I was going to eat as soon as I got to the beach.

Roxas's hand reached towards his pocket and the pouch of our hard-earned munny. Then his expression became concerned, and he began frantically going through his pockets, patting them, turning them inside out, checking them for holes.

_He _lost_ our munny._

"That guy… He must have taken it!"

"What guy?" Pence asked.

"That guy I was talking to. The one in the black coat. 'Do you feel Sora?' That's what he said to me. He was right outside the train station, but then he disap…" Roxas trailed off when he saw our faces.

"Roxas…" Olette began.

"There was no guy," I said.

Roxas didn't argue. He just stared at the ground.

"Well, let's go back to the Usual Spot, I guess," Pence said.

Olette nodded, and, with a slight backward glance at me and Roxas, followed Pence out.

"Don't worry about the munny, Roxas," I told him. "We'll go to the beach tomorrow. I'll take care of it."


	2. Roxas

**Viewpoints (chapter 2)**  
by Ky

**Summary: **Roxas's perspective on the strange events occurring in Twilight Town, during the beginning of Kingdom Hearts II.  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating: **G  
**Warnings: **Very slight, very implied, AkuRoku. It's easily ignored.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts II.

* * *

"Hayner," I asked, "How long have we known each other?"

"Since forever," he responded easily. "We're best friends, right?"

_Best friends_. That struck a chord in me.

"_We're best friends," _Axel's voice echoed in my mind. His bright green eyes, decorated with eyeliner, had been so hopeful. His vibrant red hair contrasted sharply with his dark coat. He was an odd-looking sight in the middle of little Twilight Town, but instead of being scared, like I probably should have been, I was just intrigued. And confused. I didn't remember him at all.

_Hayner is my best friend. _Not_ Axel_, I told myself, trying to shake the images of his hair out of my head.

"Why?" Hayner wanted to know. I jumped, then realized that he only wanted to know why I'd asked my question, not why I wanted Axel out of my mind.

"No reason." Hayner didn't know either. He didn't know anymore than I did how long we'd known each other. If I'd lived in Twilight Town as long as I liked to tell myself I had, why couldn't I remember meeting my best friend?

Why did it take the appearance of these weird creatures—Nobodies? Dusks?—to get me to realize how much I don't remember?

Why didn't I feel empty or incomplete until someone told me that was the way I was?

I don't want to keep seeing weird things the rest of my friends can't and having strange dreams that feel like they're real.

More than anything, I want to meet Sora.

But if, like Naminé says, Sora and I become one "whole" person, won't one of us end up disappearing in the end?

And since I'm the Nobody (the one that wasn't supposed to exist) and he's the original, the Somebody, won't I be the one who disappears in the end?


End file.
